Crystal Castle
by critiqu
Summary: The Winter Holiday Truce was on the horizon and with it came celebrations. It was the one day of the year were all ghosts took a truce of peace. Everyone took advantage of that day to throw Parties. The most infamous being the one hosted by and for those of the Great Between. All were welcome and it showed. it was the biggest and most diverse party ever. Hosting it was an honor...
1. Host

_Host_

It was a normal day for the half-ghost half-human called Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. He was late for school. Bullies had taken his lunch so he had to rely on his backup snacks to keep him going. He got a detention for eating said backup snacks in class. And now he was fighting for the right to keep his pelt. Just another day in the life of a halfa.

"Come on Skulker" Phantom cried. "Don't you have better things to do? It is almost December after all."

"Why would December deter me from hunting you?" the ghost asked but didn't pause his assault rocket launchers popping out of his shoulders aiming at his 'prey'. Phantom rolled his eyes and took off flying raising against the missiles it was a simple matter to fly different patterns causing the deadly pursuers to crash destructively into one another.

"I'd think you'd be busy setting up for the Holiday Truce Party." Phantom asked as Skulker's gun whined, charging up for a blast. The teenage ghost stood at the ready to dodge, weave, tuck and roll but instead of firing, Skulker froze. Staring the boy down at the end of the barrel. He had a confusing look on his face.

"What?" he asked

Phantom blinked but stayed on guard just in case. "'What' what?"

"Well, I'm not hosting the Truce Party this year," Skulker said almost cautiously.

"You're not!?" Phantom asked supersized. "But everyone said you hosted the last, like seven years or something I thought you did it every year."

The hunter ghost lowered his weapons slightly but still had a proper grip on it ready to use. "The ghosts living in the Great Between vote who hosts different holidays each year. The person picked for the Winter Holiday Truce is often based on who causes everyone the most grief the previous year."

Seeing his enemy lighten up, Phantom leaned back slightly crossing his arms, but paid attention, he had only been a ghost for a about a year and a half and he spent most of his time in the human world so anything he could learn about his new heritage was valuable. "So, it's like a punishment."

The hunter wavered. "Well… no, it's an honor…. And a lot of work."

"Payback." Phantom concluded. "And because you hunt like everything that catches your fancy you have been hosting the Winter Holiday Truce Party for a while." Phantom paused for a second. "Wait, what about Walker? He causes more trouble than you."

"One of the rules of being host is that they have to host the party in your own territory. Oddly enough no one wants to celebrate the season in jail. We spend enough time there as it is." Skulker hovered peacefully. It was always jarring when Danny managed to see the normally violent ghost in such a way. Though it was an improvement.

"Yeah, I can see that." Danny nodded. "but back on topic. Who's hosting this year?"

"You really don't know who is hosting it?" Skulker spoke calculating and baffled.

"No, why would I lie?" Phantom said just as perplexed.

"To get out of me hunting you."

Phantom paused for a minute and shrugged. "That is a valid explanation but I'm not lying, who's hosting it?"

"You are," Skulker said bluntly. Weapons now hanging limp at his sides.

Phantom remained the same only blinking slightly. "What?"

"Oh, come on welp. You have caused so much wide-spread trouble that you won by a landslide."

"But- but- I help just as much as I hurt."

"Doesn't matter ghost kid, decision was made last New Year's Day. You're hosting it."

"But I- I don't know anything about parties, let alone ghost parties. I still don't even like Christmas all that much." Suddenly his mind went running. "and unless everyone wants to get attacked by ghost weapons I don't have a house to host it in, and I don't have the money to buy food and supply, much less rent a place."

Skulker shrugged. "Don't know what to tell yah welp. But I will say is this" he pointed a finger at him menacingly. "The Winter Truce is a very important holiday for all us ghosts. Especially me. This is the first time in 43 years that I don't have to host so I can just enjoy it, and if you ruin this, I can guarantee I for one will make sure you pay for it."

Phantom looked on in disbelief horror. "No pressure." He murmured to himself sarcastically.

"No, lots of pressure." the hunting ghost corrected. "This is the only holiday of the entire year where _every_ ghost _everywhere_ takes a truce of peace. And you're a hell of a lot more popular and unpopular than me, with a reputation to boot. I wouldn't be surprised if half the Infinite Realms came to your party just to see what all the hype was about."

Phantom was growing paler and paler. "B-but it's almost December."

"Not my problem welp." Skulker said whipping his gun up and shooting at the halfa.

Only muscle memory saved him. That alone spoke of how much experience he had with surprise attacks. Though he wanted to completely freak out over the prospect of hosting the biggest party of the year for the biggest, meanest, most unpredictable population of beings in all existence, right now he needed to focus on the fight.

…Although he couldn't exactly host the party if Skulker hung his pelt on a wall…

A blast hit the building behind him and Phantom was sharply reminded of how much dying or half dying had hurt. All thoughts of the celebration were wiped from his mind. Fight first, then he could freak out and figure out how he was going to get out of this one with his half life.

-0-

"Ember honey. Do you remember who was supposed to tell the welp he was hosting the Winter Holiday Truce Party this year?"

The rockstar paused in thought from where she was reading on his fur couch. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Skulker growled. "Because whoever it was didn't do it."

Ember froze "What." She said voice and tone dangerously blank.

"I just got back from hunting the welp. We got talking. He had no clue he was put down to host the party."

"Are you kidding me!" Ember exploded. "The whole reason we decide who does what on New Years is because that gives the sucker hosting the Winter Holiday a full year. I don't like the welp any more than the average ghost but not telling him is cruel!"

Skulker nods crossing his arms. "Not to mention sacrilegious to everything the Truce represents."

Ember let her book drop. "You're right. Whoever refused to tell Baby Pop not only screwed him over but everyone in the Great Between as well. There is no way the shrimp is going to be able to host the party with only a month to prepare."

Skulker nodded, eyes locked onto Embers. Her eyes were alight with rightful vengeance. It was a beautiful sight that reminded him why he put up with her. "So what do you think?"

The performer grabbed her electric guitar with purpose. "We are going to learn what jackass decided to mess with our Winter Holiday Truce." Ember picked a fast little melody her ecto energy flowing into the music and turning it deadly "and we teach them a lesson in courtesy."

The hunt was long and grueling. Everywhere the two went they were met with venomous denials and similar righteous anger. By the time they finally learned who was put in charge of informing the ghost child they had gathered a sizable mob.

Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters.

If the ghost had lived on the other side of the Infinite Realms, or didn't know where the portal to the young halfa's town was the ghost mob might have cut them a bit of slack. But it being Plasmius there was NO EXCUSE. The man was one of the three halfas in existence. He was the oldest among them, he knew the rules of the Zone. He was there at the New Year's meeting. He was Mayor of the town the ghost child protected and lived in. Heck, he ate dinner with Phantom's ghost hunting family every other week. Plasmius had purposely not told the youngest member of his own species that he was hosting the biggest holiday of the year.

The ghost mob had lost all reason by the time they reached the eldest halfa's portal. They tore their way through. What happened next was pure mayhem. Plasmius fought back hard but there was just too many of them and the ghosts, as out of control as they were, made sure to not attract the attention of Phantom. This was still technically his territory so he would still interfere if he discovered what they were doing.

By the time they were done the entire home of the Mayor of Amity Park was completely gutted. Walls were torn down to the studs. Furniture smashed. Countertops scorched to high heaven. It was complete disarray. And no one had even called the cops. This caused ridiculous pride for the ghosts but it didn't last as they interrogated the halfa for his Grievance.

"We were pushing it letting a yearling host the Winter Holiday Truce Party as it was, but you didn't even tell him?!"

"It takes months to order supplies" Skulker bellowed outraged. "and half of it doesn't come in because of pirates. Not to mention that because the welp's territory is in the human realm he has to supply ecto food which I am sure the boy doesn't even know about. Not to mention all the other preparations."

"Why would you do this!? Why ruin Christmas?!" One of the random members of the mass exclaimed.

Plasmius rolled his eyes despite his situation. "Honestly? Did any of you really expect this Holiday Truse Party to be worth going to anyway? Daniel is 15 years old barely over his first year as a ghost, living with is ghost hunting parents. Where did you think he was going to host this celebration? In his room?" the half ghost shook his head. "this Christmas was doomed to be a disaster the second you decided Daniel would be the host. All I did was turn things so that something good comes out of it, for us anyway."

That caused some to stop. Plasmius did have a point. "Furthermore, I don't see why any of you even care. None of you like Daniel that much anyway. That is why you gave him the party in the first place"

"No, we don't like Baby Pop." Ember spoke leaning down in front of the halfa. "But we respect him. If any yearling could host the biggest truce party of the year it would be him. And I for one will be attending it, disaster or not. Because now this disaster is on you." the rocker leaned down menacingly. "The kid at least deserved a fair warning. Now tell us why you didn't tell him like you said you were gonna!"

Plasmius sneered at the rockstar but let out a huff and spoke. "I hoped to push him far enough that he would have no other choice but to come to me for aid. When he did, I would demand proper payment."

The entire crowd erupted into grown and anger-filled shouting.

"You tried to use the _Winter Holiday Truce Party_ to FORCE PHANTOM TO BE YOUR SON!" Ember screamed with utter fury, her hair flaming up to incredible heights. She was one millisecond away from taking things too far when another ghost pulled her away so another could address the Halfa.

"Vlad Plasmius you have been found guilty of sabotaging the biggest most important holiday of the year. Using a truce of peace as a weapon, and breaking the oath of the New Year's Meeting." Walker gritted. Before turning to the crowd. "Now how should we punish him?"

Hundreds of glowing eyes locked on the condemned man contemplating silently. Plasmius held up his facade of indifference as he worked to free himself from his bindings. One thing was for sure.

After this none of the ghosts of the Great Between would ever work for him again.

 **-)(-**

 **I find it interesting that I couldn't find any fanfictions about Danny hosting the Christmas truce party. So, I made my own.**

 **I tried to avoid saying 'Christmas Party' too much because not everyone celebrates Christmas and I feel like the mass majority of the ghost population would be Atheists or at least very sketch with faith. So this holiday would be more about a day of peace then it would be about presents and faith.**

 **I'm also having a hard time writing lately. So, I figured maybe if I did some holiday stuff it would invigorate me.**

 **We'll see how it goes. But anyway. Not sure how many chapters this one will have. I'm just going to start writing and see where it takes me.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	2. Ice

_Ice_

"Danny, you're not even paying attention to the movie. We are doing this so you will lighten up, so lighten up." Sam said. It was a rare night that the three of them could just hang in the Lair. Jazz and Ellie were having a girl's night out on the town where Jazz was going to college. The littlest halfa clone and Full ghost Phantom clone were both asleep upstairs. Hopefully, the infant would stay that way for the rest of the movie.

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry, I just can't help but worry about the venue."

After Skulker had 'informed' him of his new 'honor' Danny had been in a frazzle. Thankfully he had people that could help him keep his feet on the ground. Jazz was usually able to get Danny to calm down when the stress of what he was forced to host became too much. Which usually involved her coaxing Danny into cooking something and gently prodding him so he would spill all his anxieties to her.

Sam's parents, being the rich snobs they were, had hosted many, many, parties. They never dared to use the same decorations twice and would never dream of _renting_ decorations. So the family literally had thousands of millions of boxes of old decorations that they could swipe. Sam had been forced to learn the in's and outs of throwing a party. So she at least could narrow down the basic necessities for such a large gathering.

Tucker, being the organized guru he was, made up lists of what they needed to do. In the beginning, it was scrambling to learn what needed to get done. Ghosts were a lot like humans in many ways but the differences tended to cause big problems that, like everything ghost-related, ended in a violent brawl.

Thankfully Phantom had made _some_ friends among ghosts, people high up who have hosted parties before. Going to them for help meant Phantom was obligated to invite them and their people to his own Winter Holiday Truce Party. So far, every one of the leaders had accepted.

Princess Dorothea of Argon was a big help in learning the in's and outs of ghost get-togethers. Ghosts had their own rules of etiquette, their own taboos, their own culture. Everything had to be taken into consideration when hosting such a large gathering.

Ghosts were not overly social creatures by nature. So, a lot of thought had to go in to ensure these events stayed peaceful. Pandora of Athens had suggested having rooms tucked away from the party for ghosts to retreat to in order to decompress and possibly take their anger out on something that wouldn't break the truce. On top of that, she was able to pull some strings and help him get the food for the party.

The food was going to be absolutely critical with the party being hosted in the human realm. When ghosts ran out of ectoplasm they would need to get more. There were no ecto-currents to fuel ghosts in the human world and with the truce they could not attack humans to feast on their emotions as a substitute, so ghost food it was; but that raised a problem as well. Ghosts prefer to 'prepare' their food themselves. Or in the very least observe it as it is being prepared. It is almost taboo to accept food that another ghost 'made' without observing it. The good news was that meant Danny didn't have to cook anything. The bad news was he had to provide everyone with the supplies, tools, and appliances they needed to prepare, and cure their own food. And there had to be a lot of stations to account for the number of people.

That is where Frostbite chief of the Far Frozen saved the day. He was able to give the best layout for stations. It was a science all its own. He also narrowed down the main issues of hosting large groups of ghosts. Not all ghosts could float. Some were big, some were small, some were animalistic, others were alien-like; but perhaps the biggest problem of all was the temperature. Many ghosts had to keep a specific body temperature to remain stable, making it incredibly difficult to come up with the proper room temperature.

It was a lot of work. The only saving grace was that come December 1st ghosts stopped attacking Amity Park and Danny himself. Danny didn't look a gift horse in the mouth about what caused it. Probably another ghost tradition. The humans of his territory, however, felt differently. At first, the town was grateful but after a full week of a single ghost attack, they were getting suspicious. Valery, the one and only Red Huntress, was the only one not in a full paranoid frazzle.

Tensions were rising all around. Humans, ghosts and especially the half ghost Danny Phantom. He and his friends had hammered out the food and drink. They were halfway through figuring out the music (it had to be live- Live music had emotion involved and ghosts are all about emotion), but the one thing they couldn't do was find a location for the party. They couldn't go any farther in their preparations without it.

Sam rested her hand on his knee. "We know Danny but that is why we are doing this. You have been worrying over everything for a week straight. You need a break. Come on, we even picked a Disney movie instead of the holiday ones you hate so much."

"The only Disney movie Sam will watch," Tucker interjects.

"Only because this is the only movie where women are portrayed somewhat properly instead of some damsel in distress nonsense. This company brainwashes little children into believing that they need-"

Sam went on like that for a while. Both boy's let her, it was comforting and familiar. When she finally ran out of steam Danny had relaxed into the garage-sale couches they managed to get for his Lair and refocused on the video. Slowly the chaos of the last couple of days slid away and Danny became an actual teenager again, complaining at cheesy bits. Throwing popcorn back and forth between the other viewers. Slamming the movie or praising it's few good parts and of course listening to Sam rant every couple of scenes. For several glorious minutes, Danny was a teen again. A teen with no responsibilities besides messing around, enjoying a movie with his friends.

…until the main song came forward. Danny had heard that song hundreds of times. When the clip first showed up Tucker had dragged him over to watch it and teased him endlessly about why he couldn't build a castle out of ice, make dresses and bring snowmen to life. Danny ended up pushing Tucker off his chair and asked what he would ever need an ice castle… for…

Danny jerked. Back straight, his eyes alight (not literally) with an idea. His friends turned to him looking concerned due to the fast movement but became cautious at the expression on the boy's face. They knew that look. That was Danny's 'Fenton' look. The look all the Fenton's got when they had a brilliant (completely bonkers) idea.

"Danny?" Tucker called cautiously

"Are you okay?" Sam spoke putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

A slow grin slid across the boy's face which did not ease their concerns seeing as he still had mad scientist eyes. "What if I made the venue?"

"Huh?"

Danny lifted his hand, covered in blue like energy. "What if I build the venue out of ice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tucker spoke up. "Danny we are talking about building a place big enough to house thousands of ghosts, this place has to have, plumbing, electricity, lighting not to mention we still have to work out the temperature issue."

"Ghost's don't need to go to the bathroom Tuck. My parents have ecto-generators that take the ectoplasm ghosts give off naturally. The Far Frozen has little to no lighting their town at all. It's all reflected off the ice. And if I build the venue from scratch we can build whatever we want for the temperature issue."

"It takes years to master ice architecture Danny." Tucker points out.

"But I can learn the basics. Just enough to be functional."

Tucker pauses and ponders at that.

"Danny you're talking about building an ice castle! Do you even have that much ice build up in your core? If you use too much, you could destabilize?" Sam worried.

Danny paused only a moment at that. "I covered half the town in ice when I fought Undergrowth. I know I've got enough ice."

"That ice had been building up since you got your powers."

"And I still have a lot left over. If your so worried, I won't use any ice for a while so it builds up. I'll be fine."

"What if we gave you the water and all you have to do is freeze it in the shape you want?" asked Tucker "That would help right?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically.

"Tucker!"

"What?" the boy asked looking defensive. "It's the only idea we have so far unless we rent a hall. And I don't know about you but I do not want to pay for the damages the ghost inevitably cause while they are partying. The least we can do is give it a try. Besides Danny already has to build the food preparation stations from scratch with ice. And this way the ghosts would not be phasing through the floors and walls constantly."

"You just want to see Danny build an ice castle." Sam huffed

"That too, but do you have a better idea? The only other way we could get a venue this fast is if we hosted it here in Danny's Lair. "

"NO!" Danny screamed and growled with a sneer.

"See!" Tucker said gesturing to the rabid half ghost.

Sam flopped back in a groan. "Fine. But Danny, you're going back to the Far Frozen to get properly taught in ice architecture. That leaves Tucker and me to figure out where this castle will be. The town is this paranoid after one week of no attacks they are going to be itchy come Hanukkah and thousands of ghosts flying from Fentionworks to wherever the castle is, will draw attention."

Danny groaned himself. "I do not want my parents crashing this. If they do, then by the rules of the truce I'll have to fight them with the rest of the ghosts."

"Which will completely ruin what little credibility you have built up so far." Tucker caught on glumly.

Danny whined in agreement. "Jazz is coming to Fentionworks next weekend so hopefully she can help more with stuff too."

Tucker hummed in agreement. Mind racing on location.

"But enough of that!" Sam declared. "this night is for relaxing. We will work tomorrow morning."

It took a little while before they could all relax and get back into the movie, but when they did they were teens again, enjoying the self-made peace before the storm.

 **-)(-**

' **Frozen' References. (if you couldn't tell)**

 **I briefly referenced 'Lair called home' here. So, here's a short explanation in case people are confused:**

' **Little clone' and 'full ghost Phantom clone' were created by Vlad after Dani(now Ellie). Little clone is an infant and is a 'perfect' halfa clone of Danny. Phantom looks just like Danny in his ghost form and is a full ghost (if that was not clear.) Ellie still travels the world but sleep and eats in Danny's lair. Infant clone and Phantom clone have taken full refuge in Danny's Lair. Jazz sleeps in the Lair instead of a dorm at the college she is attending a year early. Tucker, Sam, and Danny have all gotten in the habit of living together in the Lair so they don't have to worry about surprise attacks.**

 **They may make more appearances later. I'm figuring this out as I go.**

 **I can't say much without ruining 'Lair Called Home'. That fanfiction is slow going, but it's going. I'm putting the next chapter of that one on hold so I can work on this a bit.**

 **(I missed my chance to write 'Crystal Castle' last year.)**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Frozen'**


	3. Castle in the Wind

_Castle in the Wind_

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Ellie looked on at the structure before them.

It was a castle made of ice. It's sharp smooth surfaces were finished to a gorgeous polish sprinkling light in every direction. The actual shape of the overall structure was pleasing, rolling and flowing somehow blending with the harsh jagged edges of the ice. The ground around the structure was a thick solid glacier, the top where they were standing was smooth and slick. It was an impressively large and sturdy structure if a little rough around the edges.

Despite all of this there was one question that dominated everyone's mind.

"Why is it floating?" Ellie asks.

The ginormous structure plus ice foundation bobbed in the open air tethered to the ground by fifty or so ropes like a giant Thanksgiving Day parade balloon.

Danny shifted uncomfortably a foot in the air. "Apparently if you lace chunks of ice with enough ectoplasm it counters out gravity. So when I started putting the ectoplasm-based lights in the walls and set up the wiring for everything, the whole thing lifted off the ground." He answered. "I was scrambling all night trying to keep it from falling sideways and breaking. When I finally fixed it, by messing around and creating the lawn around it, I realized the wind had taken it two towns over. I had to turn it intangible to combat the wind and push it back here."

"Danny, why didn't you call us?"

"You were all asleep and I could do it," Danny said defensively.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to need some kind of machine to help keep it in one place. You can't have a party in a floating castle and keep it tethered to the ground, it's criminal."

"Definitely" Tucker agreed. "and I can totally hook up a computer and write up a program so it kicks in instantly in order to keep it in one place," Tucker added, tone giddy at the challenge, his mind already going on the ways to make it happen.

"Let's take this one step at a time," Sam interjected spotting the climbing stress on Danny. "For now we have more important things to worry about." Sam turned to Danny. "I got a couple of different performers for the party. But they all refuse to perform for the whole day. I'm thinking that we could hire a few and have them perform in shifts."

Danny nodded biting his lip in thought. "That would work. But that means we have to pay more people."

"And they're demanding extra, seeing as it is the holidays and this is super last minute."

Danny groaned. "See if you can negotiate with them. Maybe offer them some holiday ghost food or something?" Danny crossed his arms with a pout. "Sometimes I really wish ghosts had currency."

Sam patted his arm. "I'll figure something out. But really, great job on the castle. It looks better each time we come by."

"Absolutely, little brother." Jazz says. "It is a true work of art. And if we do manage to keep it in the sky then our location problems will be fixed at least."

"Except we still have to worry about traffic no matter where we put it." Sam pointed out. Ever the devil's advocate. "Everyone in town is on high alert for any kind of ghost activity."

"Speaking of." Tucker said toning out the conversation and his inner musing to turn to Danny. "Did the ghost shield fix the problem?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, the second I put it up my ecto-signature was blocked. Haven't had any ghost hunters show up since."

Tucker nodded. "Good, cause this is one of the last spots we could find big enough and secluded enough for building this thing."

"In other news, I think I've figured out how to fix the temperature problem."

"Really how?"

"Frostbite gave me some books to read through to help with the ice structure. One of them was the different kinds of things you can make when you mix ice with ectoplasm. One of them is being able to make a kind of ice generator. It should be able to act like a freezer for the surrounding energy. And if I get someone with a fire core to help out, I might be able to do make one that heats the surrounding area as well. None of the people in the Far Frozen can use both ectoplasm and ice so they can't teach me but if I master it, I think I could put a freezer orb on one side and a fire orb on the other and people can just hang around in whatever temperature is most comfortable for them."

"I like it. Better than buying a bunch of heaters and air conditioners." Tucker approved. "You could work them into the landscape a lot better. Make them into light posts to guide the path or something."

"Question." Ellie entered derailing their conversation. "If we do get the castle up in the sky over Amity Park, how are we going to disguise it? A giant ice castle in the sky is going to draw attention especially with how paranoid the humans are lately."

"We could hide it in a cloud," Tucker said imminently.

"And how would we make a cloud Tucker?" Danny asked expectedly. "Giant smoke machines?"

"Maybe you could make the bottom of the castle look like a cloud and I don't know, maybe program the ghost shield to look cloudish?" Ellie suggested.

"We will brainstorm a bit. We still have a bit of time to figure things out." Tucker said confidently.

Danny grumbled. "Fine. If you two want a floating ice castle in the sky so much, it can be your project."

"THAT'S IT!" Jazz suddenly exclaimed loudly drawing all attention to her. She now wore her own version of the 'Fenton family insane eureka face'. "The problem isn't with the location of the castle it's the travel from Fentonworks and here. We just have to build a new portal on the castle grounds, that way there will be no commuting at all."

There was a beat of silence. "Jazz are you trying to make my afterlife harder?" Danny whined. "Tucker and Ellie already want the castle in the sky. Now you want to add an interdimensional portal?"

"Danny's right, we should focus on the elements actually needed to host the party not get caught up on dramatic flares."

"Sam, we've got all of the other stuff figured out. We literally just have to decorate, were done until we have to pick up the food. We still have two weeks before Christmas day. We can get everything built in one week and have the bugs worked out by then. Not to mention Danny literally hung the blueprints for the portal up in his room." Jazz adds. "It might be a good stress reliever to have us Fenton siblings tinkering on a project again."

Danny shifted. It had been forever since the two had built something together. They used to do it all the time when they were younger. And to be able to build another portal. The thing that half killed him and gave him his powers. How many times had he stared at the framed blueprints on his wall trying to better understand his origins? But "How are we going to get the parts in order to build a brand new portal Jazz?"

"Mom and Dad still have all of the 'scrapped' parts from when they were trying to figure out what was wrong with the first portal. We could probably build like three portals from all the spare parts they hoard away in the back room."

"True." Danny spoke contemplating. Teetering on the edge. "I might even be able to modify it so the portal draws on the currents of the Infinite Realms once it opens, instead of zapping all of our ecto-supplies for the lights in the castle."

"OKAY!" Sam exclaimed loudly. "One step at a time. We are here to decorate and make finishing touches for the venue. Then you can all brainstorm and start your project. But right now we need to do this first. You guys have to grab the decorations from my house, without my family knowing. Danny, you're with me. We are going to try to decorate as much as we can with your ice before adding my parent's stuff to it."

The next day and a half Tucker took over the decorating with the Manson decorations and Sam spent the entire time touring around the castle with Danny pestering him about each and every nook and cranny in order to make it perfect.

 **-)(-**

 **These kids are getting out of control. They are already stressed and now their just adding more.**

 **Ah well, have floating castle; will fly.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	4. Comrades in Arms

_Comrades in Arms_

The wine of the ecto-gun was so familiar. It caused an instant pool of dread and the overwhelming urge to run, fly, dodge, flee. Yet Danny didn't do any of those things. He just sat where he was, perched on the edge of a high apartment building gazing down at the town he had called his own in life and afterlife. He knew who was holding him at gunpoint. And he wasn't as worried as he would have been several months ago. She had walked in on Clone Phantom fighting Danny Phantom the two were forced to work together yet again. This time she was ready to let her grudge go for real. The two had come to a tentative peace. Now when they fought it was for fun and to keep each other on their toes.

"Why aren't you moving?" came a familiar voice. Valery Gray the Red Huntress.

"Christmas is in a week." Danny answered bleakly.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I'm, exhausted, my brain is fried, my energy is spent, there is still way too much to do and so I may be feeling a touch suicidal."

Seeing that there wasn't going to be a fight/chase the Red Huntress sat down beside the ghost to look at their town. "So why are you so stressed?"

Phantom sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. He really did look beat. And not the 'I just fought a ghost' kind of way but the 'I have been studying all night, for an exam, nearly pulled all my hair out, then went to work, did errands around town until 2 a.m. and had to study again.'

"I'm hosting the Winter Holiday Truce Party and no one told me until the end of November."Danny confest after a moment of silence.

"Holiday Truce Party?"

"Christmas party but it's called Holiday because not everyone celebrates Christmas, and most Ghosts are Atheist anyway."

"Hm." The hunter said deciding that she did not need to know why he spat the word 'Christmas' with such venom. "So your stuck planning, preparing and hosting last minute. That sucks."

"You're telling me." Halfa Phantom said flopping back on his back staring up at the stars. "It's literally the biggest holiday of the year for ghosts. If I screw this up, everyone is going to make my afterlife so much worse."

"What about Halloween?"

Phantom waved his hand. "That can be a bigger deal in different circles, for different reasons. But even when it's big the Winter Holiday is different."

"Different how?"

Phantom bit his lip and paused. "Everyone knows ghosts are violent, wild, chaotic, and overall unpredictable. That makes it hard for anyone to have a true moment of peace. Everyone is always on the lookout for an ambush or a surprise attack. No one can ever just relax, ever. Especially if there is a group of them getting together. The more people involved the more enemies that are likely to burst in and ruin the fun. Not to mention many of the ghosts invited would likely get into fights with each other."

"Someone came up with the idea of a truce. Any time a group of ghosts gather together they each take a truce to not fight with the others during the party and if anyone breaks that rule or if an outsider attacks anyone in the group wale the truce is in play, every single member of the celebration has to fight back. It keeps the peace during a get together and deters others from attacking during the event. Overall works out great."

"But this time of year, this holiday season is the time when the ghosts take it a step farther and say they won't harm anyone, human, ghost, animal, plant, no one. On Christmas day, no one fights. Well unless someone breaks the truce, then everyone fights. This holiday season is so widely accepted, beloved, and respected that virtually the entire population of the Ghost Zone takes the truce, a declaration of peace for one day."

"And what is even crazier is that it works." the Ghost Boy said sitting up and looking at the Huntress. "I went to the Christmas party last year. Ghosts that have been vowing revenge handed me drinks and asked how my year was. People that have been trying to obliterate me since they discovered my existence. Slapped me on the back and asked me if I was dating some girl they saw me with. Everyone I, we ever fought all gathered together acting friendly, and were overall joyful just enjoying their one day of peace."

"That sounds wonderful." Valery said, voice somewhat awed. "and unbelievable."

Phantom cracked a smile. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it." then he tilted his head before his expression crumbles. "And now I have to host it. Every time I solve a problem two more pop up. We've got the venue mostly ironed out. Though there are a few bugs we have to work through in order to keep it from floating off. I'm ' _this close'_ to solving our heating and cooling problem. And we figured out how to get the ghosts to the venue without causing mass havoc around town."

"Wow, no wonder no one has seen you around lately," Red said hitting the heel of her foot against the side of the building. "Here I thought you had up and disappeared like all the rest of them."

"Nope." Phantom answered. "I'm not sure what that's about. Maybe they're giving me a break because they know I didn't know I was hosting the Winter Holiday Truce Party. Maybe it's another traditional courtesy for being the host. Whatever the reason I'm not complaining."

"Well, you and I are the only ones it seems." Red joked. "I've actually managed to pick up some extra hours to pay for my Christmas presents."

"Good for you Val." Danny rejoiced.

The Huntress smiled behind her mask. "Yeah, it's been great having a break but the Fentons, and Guys in White are going nuts over this. Trying to figure out what it means. They've got the town worrying itself sick thinking that all the ghosts are amassing for another ghost invasion. Some people are literally considering canceling Christmas in order to prepare."

Danny flinched. Even if he harbored no good feelings for the holiday overall, he at least understood how important it was to everyone else. "I didn't know it was getting that bad."

"Yeah." Valery said pausing before speaking again. "Maybe you could explain it to them so they could chill?"

Danny let out a snort. "What am I supposed to do? Break into the Newsroom while they're broadcasting and tell everyone 'It's okay. The ghosts are just respecting Christmas.'"

"Why not?" Red said back with a vocal smirk.

Danny threw her a disbelieving look but there was a smile on his lips. "You realize it would just cause more panic."

"Yeah, but at least the people would have an explanation. Your fans would believe you at least." The Hunter elbowed the ghost. "Plus, when this is all over, they'll know you were telling the truth."

Danny paused again and shook his head. "No, I don't think I will. Either a ghost would catch wind of it and decide to prove me wrong or the ghost hunters would take it as an invitation to attack. Someone would use it against me and the whole thing would explode. I've got enough on my plate besides dealing with that fallout. It will blow over eventually. It always does.

Red Huntress shrugged. "You're loss. I just thought it might be the break you need. You always seem more relaxed after indulging your evil ghost side and creating some chaos."

"I have enough chaos going on with my party planning, thank you." Danny replied jokingly offended

"Your welcome!" Valery shot just as dramatically.

The two shared a laugh before falling into silence, gazing down at the town. Now more then ever Danny was tempted to tell Valery the truth about who he was. He wasn't hiding the truth to protect himself anymore. She had become a close friend. He had come to learn that the more attached he was to something and/or someone, the stronger the drive to protect them. Everyone else in his group wanted to wait a bit to make sure Valery wasn't playing some long game.

Agreeing with them and knowing that it was better to go slow did not curb the inner drive to ensure she was safe. In his musing Phantom was hit with an idea. "Hey, your Dad works Christmas Day right?"

"Yeah." Huntress replied somewhat glumly. They needed the extra money and working holidays paid overtime. "We are going to open presents Christmas Eve instead." Which was great but it still left her alone on Christmas day. A day where everyone else would be with their families.

"Why don't you come to the Winter Holiday Truce Party. You'll get to see I'm not lying."

Valery looked up surprised at the invitation. "Would they allow humans to come?"

Phantom shrugged. "I never asked but if you took the truce too then I don't see why anyone would mind." Then he got a familiar mischievous smirk. "and I'm the host, I can invite whoever I want."

A smile cracked behind the helmet. "Maybe for an hour or so." She replied just as slyly. "Hey, Phantom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Least I can do." the ghost replied with guilt resonating the tone.

The ghost and ghost hunter fell into silence once more looking across the town they protected.

 **-)(-**

 **The calm before the storm.**

 **I'm rather surprised how easy it is to fit this story in with the plans in my head. I need to just chill and start writing. Not get so worked up over the little stuff.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	5. Eve

_Eve_

Every morning since moving Danny was grateful that he slept exclusively in his lair instead of back at Fentonworks. This day especially. Jack and Maddie Fenton had switched up their argument this year. Now it was Jack insisting they continue celebrating and not let the evil ghosts ruin such a _wonderful_ holiday. And Maddie firmly believing they were better off skipping everything and focus on preparing for the inevitable invasion that was expected to be coming soon. To make matters worse Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters, Danny's arch-enemy had been coming over more often to help prepare for said 'invasion'. He always gave Danny the slyest of looks when he said that.

So, this glorious morning on the eve of the Winter Holiday Truce he awoke not to shouting, explosions, or being attacked. No, instead he woke from his alarm clock waking him early enough that he would be able to make breakfast for the residents of his lair. He was only slightly surprised to find Tucker and Jazz already awake and pouring over notes, and lists of what still had to be done.

Danny got started cooking falling into the rhythmic pattern, the puttsy details of cooking that he had discovered through his short life and afterlife. It was relaxing and helped his mind focus on the preparation of the day to come.

"So, what's the schedule?" Danny asked deciding he was ready for the day's activities.

Tucker wasted no time. "We are all going to dust and clean the castle in the morning. After that you and Jazz need to work on covering up the 'ugly machinery'. Ellie is going to put up the signs to redirect the ghosts from the Fenton portal to the new one; then she is going to guide the food convoy to said portal. Once she arrives, we have to get the food put away fast so it will be all-hands-on-deck."

"Then we all come back to the Lair and rest because the truce party starts at midnight Christmas day so we have to be here, awake, dressed, and ready. The first performer won't show up until 1 a.m. Apparently, they have to commute and don't feel comfortable traveling the Great Between without the safety of the truce." Tucker paused and looked up apologetically. "The rest of us can take shifts and slip away to sleep but it looks like, because you're the host, you have to be there for the entire party and can't leave unless someone breaks the truce."

Danny nods. It had been a while since he had to go a full 24 hours not sleeping.

"I've been trying to get Phantom to come," Jazz said. She always had more luck with the clone then anyone else. "But you know how he is with his brother. Especially after…"

We all nodded. Phantom's obsession was all out of whack and he latched onto the youngest Halfa clone like a vise. Everyone was trying to help the ghost but it was a struggle.

They talked out more details of the party. When Sam woke and joined them, she insisted on going through the decorations one more time. Tucker exclaimed they could do that while they lightly cleaned everything. Which set off an argument about whether you could clean and properly observe your surroundings at the same time. The argument was oddly calming. It was just something Tucker and Sam did. They argued. It took quite a while to realize that the two simply enjoyed arguing with each other. Sam managed to shout her opinions and Tucker just liked the spontaneity of it all; the challenge of trying to bring someone onto your side. If it wasn't for the fact that he was too passionate and often ended up screaming, he would have joined the debate club ages ago.

The Clone trio descended next. Ellie was sluggish but quickly perked when food was placed in front of her. Phantom was quiet, as always, keeping to himself feeding the littlest halfa first before digging into his own plate.

When everyone who was helping arrived at the castle, they were reminded of something they had forgotten.

"Seriously? How stupid are we?" Ellie proclaimed frustrated.

"It's not the end of the world, we can still make this work," Tucker said frantically sifting through his planner to find a solution.

"Vlad has the entire town on the brink of rioting." Sam states. "It was a cool idea but we can't get this thing into the sky above Amity Park without someone seeing it. Even with the cloud features, you built in, a cloud coming out of the forest is very suspicious."

"We worked so hard on it, we can't just give up now!" Ellie exclaimed "and everything works. We just have to get it up there without someone seeing. The sun sets super early this time of year. Can't we just lift it off and get it into place then? Sure, it will be right before the portal opens, but we can do it."

"She has a point." Tucker pointed out. "If some of us skipped the sleeping period, we could make it work."

"Danny is sleeping though. " Jazz said unyieldingly.

"Yeah. We probably don't need him for liftoff. If we wait until it is dark out and move slowly enough, it will look natural."

"You will still have an oddly shaped cloud hovering over the city and not moving." Sam pointed out.

Tucker waved her off. "I made a program for the castle to drift around the town slowly. No one is going to find it strange."

"I don't know Tucker, people get weird when they're scared." Danny pointed out. "Especially if we are the only clouds in the sky."

"Well, we're just going to have to risk it for now. We can worry about being the only cloud next year."

"Next year?" Danny asked.

"Right now, we stick with our schedule. We've wasted 10 minutes on this snag. Time to get cleaning."

It wasn't a big problem. The humans swept up the dust and surviving dead leaves that had drifted in after its construction. The half ghosts packed up the extra supplies, machine parts, and tools that were leftover. In a moment of genius, Elle suggested they leave a few cleaning tools and other necessities tucked in a closet in case of emergencies.

As planned Elle ran off to the Infinite Realms. Danny and Jazz got working. There was no time to cover wires and the guts of their contraptions. Danny covered everything he could with ice. Making sure to keep it decorative like it belonged (as Sam had drilled it into him). Jazz covered the rest with panels and such.

Tucker had to run off for family stuff. Sam headed back to the Lair to make some food for everybody. Surprisingly she returned with Phantom and his brother in tow. The ghost had come into his own style. Dark wash jeans, white undershirt with a dark blue jacket. It was nice seeing the clone come into his own.

The full ghost froze stark still for almost five minutes just staring at the structure and grounds in front of him. That prompted a short tour. It warmed everyone to see Phantom smile like an astonished kid.

The ghost food arrived before they could dig into theirs. Everyone rushed to put it all away before anything spoiled. Without natural ectoplasm in the air Ghost food went bad fast in the human realm. Even Phantom helped; actually leaving his infant brother on a blanket with some toys while he did so. Though he eyed him like a hawk the entire time.

After they were done, they picnicked with the food Sam had made.

Phantom, Danny, and the infant halfa headed back to the lair after lunch while the others worked on getting the floating castle into the sky without a thousand of paranoid citizens realizing it.

"So, what did you think?" Danny asked his ghost clone as they walked to the portal.

"It is very good, positively magical," Phantom replied. He paused a moment before speaking in a low blank voice. "Father will be jealous."

Danny nodded. "He seems to be encouraging the 'ghost invasion' idea. I think he's trying to use the truce as a way to lower my approval rating."

"Sounds like something he would do," Phantom said tone still emotionless. His entire focus on the infant in his arms. "Will he be attending?"

Danny pauses briefly but nods. "Yes. Vlad is considered one of the ghosts of the Great Between. Even if he wasn't… you know how he is with anything to do with me. The only way I could keep him from coming to this party is if I got violent. And I can't."

Phantom nodded hiding his emotion. "Maybe, if Jazz is able to babysit I could come to the party for a while."

Danny froze for a second before continuing. "Are you sure? There's going to be a lot of ghosts there and if Vlad recognizes you-"

"I can wear a disguise and an ecto-signature blocker if need be." Phantom paused, the infant in his arms gnawing his gums on one of the ghost's fingers. "I think it would be good for me to get out and meet people, full ghosts like me. This way I can do that without having to fight for my existence." Phantom answered. "And it's a big part of ghost culture, right?"

Danny nodded smiling. He didn't say the other reason but they both knew it. Phantom wanted to see his creator again. Whether it was his obsession rearing its head or because Phantom hadn't seen him since he moved permanently into the Lair, a part of Danny worried that Phantom would go back to Vlad even after everything the man had done to him. Obsessions could be horrible sometimes.

The two re-entered the Lair. Danny heading straight to bed while Phantom moved to the living area to play with his brother. Danny's mind turned on his fears for and of Phantom. But he knew there was nothing he could do right now. Phantom was his clone. Even without his human half he still had wiggle room when it came to his obsession. Danny hated it but he was just too busy to deal with the full ghost right now. With any luck, the party may be just what Phantom needs to knock him out of his rut.

Sometimes he really wished Phantom wasn't so much like him. Danny still cared about his parents and they were still part of his obsession. He still put in the effort of making it seem like he still slept in his room back in Fentonworks. He still went there after school to make sure they weren't trapped in one of their inventions and to make sure there was premade food in the lab fridge ready to be heated up before heading to his actual home. Danny was still able to somewhat fulfill his obsession and keep them safe while maintaining a distance to keep himself safe.

Phantom couldn't.

 **-)(-**

 **I really didn't plan on looping this into 'lair called home' so much but it's kind of nice being able to write about Phantom from Danny's point of view. This is actually getting me a bit excited about getting back into the story.**

 **This is just what I needed.**

 **In case anyone is wondering, this happens after the end of 'Lair Called Home'. Which is interesting seeing as I haven't finished that story yet and don't want to spoil anything.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	6. Winter Holiday Truce

_Winter Holiday Truce_

As promised Ember and several other ghosts headed out early to Danny Phantom's truce party. Some hoped to do their time so they could leave early. Others wanted to take a peek before the worst happened. Still, others wanted to see what the Ghost Child came up with under such strain.

"I'm telling you, don't get your hopes up." Johnny already knew it was fruitless.

"Oh, come on Johnny this is the Phantom halfa we're talking about here. If anyone could rise to the challenge it's him. I have a good feeling about this year just you wait." Kitty said back. She was dressed to impress with her red dress hugging her curves and shining out against her green skin. While Johnny had resorted to wearing something closer to his usual attire. Catching sight of another couple up ahead the teen punk kicked his flying cycle up a notch to meet them.

"Hey, Ember, Skulker, help me talk Kitty down will ya? She honestly believes the squirt is going to pull this party up to a ten or something'."

Ember gave a snort and turned to her girlfriend.

"Come on Ember," Kitty complained. "You know the kid if anyone can it would be him, and we've all been laying off on picking on him-"

Ember cut her off. "Yeah, we've done all we can Kit. I've even heard he managed to hire some ghosts for music. So, I'm sure he will at least have something planned but I don't think it will be anything too fancy." She slapped her boyfriend's metal arm. "We will be lucky if it beats out this lumps first Christmas."

"I guarantee it will be worse." Skulker was plainly sulking. His determination and stubbornness pushed him to go but he was not in any way optimistic about this party. Which had put him in an abnormally foul mood seeing as he wasn't hosting this year for once. "Apparently Plasmius didn't learn his lesson. I heard the female welp complaining that the oldest half-ghost has been preparing ghost hunters, saying that there is going to be an invasion today."

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_!?" Kitty exclaimed eyes lighting up with fury.

Ember gritted her teeth and gripped Skulker's arm tighter. "I was there when he heard it Kit. The only reason I haven't bashed that waste of ectoplasm face again is because I want to know how much I should waste him and we all know we're going to need the angry mob of scorned holiday goers to go up against the monster."

Johnny wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist. "I'll gladly help as long as Kitty stays out of it."

"Johnny really! I can fight too, I'm not useless."

"I never said you were babe. I just can't help but worry is all. You are the most important thing in my existence."

Kitty imminently pulled her boyfriend into a kiss. The other couple froze and looked over at the two in clear shock.

After the two finished up Skulker spoke up first. "What. The. Battlefield Republic!?"

Johnny grinned slyly though there was an embarrassment dusting on his cheeks. "I may have picked up a few tips."

The two looked at Kitty expectantly. "Last time we attacked Amity Park because of a break up the Ghost boy tied us both to chairs and had his sister talk us through couple's counseling."

Johnny muttered something about not needing advice from an ex-fake girlfriend while looking embarrassed.

The other couple blinked and turned to each other. "Maybe we should try that next time." Skulker murmured.

"But if you ever say something cheesy like that to me I will hit you," Ember said pointing to the sappier couple.

The two came to the Fenton portal only to find it locked up with a sign out front. "'This Portal is guarded. Use temporary entrance.' ' temporary entrance' what is he talking about? There is no way a natural portal can open in this area with the artificial portals open 24/7."

"I'm thinking we should follow the arrows and find out dumbo."

The arrows directed them a roundabout but the destination was clear. The portal was different than the one in the Fenton's basement. This one seemed more solid, less likely to collapse in on itself. Less human stuff was flowing into the Zone and less ectoplasm escaping out. Thought it obviously used the ectoplasm of the Infinite Realms to keep itself stable. In front of the portal was a platform connected to a floating dock. Already several transportation devices were tied securely to the ice platforms. Over the portal was a sign clearly stating that this was 'Danny Phantom's Winter Holiday Truce Party'. Underneath in smaller letters were the words 'All Are Welcome'. All of which appeared to be made from ice.

The image was enough to raise eyebrows and interests. And they weren't the only ones. Ghostwriter was out front staring at the sign intently. Johnny managed to find a spot to park his Bike. Kitty's spirits heightened at the sight. She was already babbling how she 'told them so'.

"Not so fast Kitty. He could very well have still bombed this." Skulker grumbled back thoughtfully. Before turning his attention to Ghostwriter. "Do you know what is going on?"

The ghost in question turned skeptically. "No, but I don't like it. The boy hates Christmas with an evil passion, I suspect this to turn out to be some kind of trick or a sick joke."

"No offense Writer but I don't think the dipstick has an 'evil' bone in his body," Ember exclaimed.

The Writer's face darkened. "Don't be so sure. He despises the holiday."

"Well, it looks to me like you're the one hating Christmas this year." Johnny pointed out. Raising his hands in surrender at the withering glare from the other ghost. "I call them how I see them, man. And you obviously don't have the holiday spirit this year."

"Yeah. Maybe this party is just what you need to get it back." Kitty exclaimed locking her free elbow around the other ghost and dragging him forward with her and Johnny through the portal.

Skulker and Ember paused for a minute.

"Well their not running back out so they are either engaged in the fight or there is no one shooting at them yet."

"Let's get this over with."

The two stepped through the swirling vortex….

and imminently ran into three other ghosts that had frozen just on the other side of the portal.

"Ugh, come on guys we're trying to get through here. It's never a good idea to dawdle in a portal even if it is a stable one."

The roadblock of ghosts took a few steps forward just enough for the other couple to squeeze by and take their places beside them. "Seriously what is your deallllllll" Ember trailed off as she finally caught sight of what the others were staring at.

It was gorgeous. It takes a specific kind of eye to find buildings beautiful but this castle was something that even a blind man would find dead drop gorgeous.

The castle overall structure seemed to be flowy and soft compared to the boxy and harsh lines of the medieval era. This structure was not made for siege but for style and functionality. But details shown through brilliantly in the midnight moonlight. Every brick glistened and threw light off of its surface like it was made entirely out of diamonds. The peaks stretched into the sky in gravity-defying acts. The shingles were frosted with snow. The arches a light with lines of glowing neon green ectoplasm. And that was just the castle.

The ground around it was also covered in ice and snow creating a platform for the structure to sit firmly upon. The 'lawn' if you will, was covered with trees made entirely of ice but the texture of bark was carved into the trunk. Leaves made from nothing but a thin nothings of frost. Bushes and decorative grasses lined an ice path that was given texture in order to not be slippery. Antique and ornate light posts guided the way to the front door. But instead of being white or even green, one side shown blue the other side red.

The five ghosts stood gobsmacked and more silent then they had been since there death.

"b-but where are we?" Skulker spoke first. "Where in the welp's territory, could he build such a thing?"

"Let's find out," Ember spoke pulling her boyfriend to the edge of the property. Beyond the castle's ice grounds they could see nothing but darkness and fog. The group marched off away from the castle before stopping at the edge of the ice. Surprisingly marked with a railing. It was quickly seen why. Where the ice ended, so did the ground. Peering down the ghosts could spot hundreds of thousands of tiny lights below. They could be confused as stars if not for the defined rows of street lamps.

"It's floating," Ember said blankly. "It's a floating castle. It's a floating ice castle. It's a Christmas floating ice castle!"

"I told you he could do it!" Kitty spoke before pulling a still shocked-into-silence Johnny down one of the paths to the castle itself.

Ember and Skulker slowly followed with Ember staying closer to the red lamps then the blue.

Writer stayed at the edge of the grounds staring down. A foreign feeling stirring in his chest as he saw the living world far below him. Part of him longed to sit and just start writing though he wasn't sure what he would write, but the other part simply wanted to remember this, and cherish this moment.

After who knows how long, Ghostwriter managed to pull himself away from the edge and begin a slow walk to the castle itself. The path was desolate but no less intricate and beautiful as the main path. Writer found himself walking down the middle of the path. Walking too close to the blue left him cold, too close to the red made him hot.

He must have spent longer at the edge than expected for when he entered, the party was in full swing and much more people were there. On the front steps, the sound of music, laughter, and chatting overcame his ears. There was no door just a huge entrance, no doubt meant to accommodate the larger ghosts. In numb amazement, Writer stood in the doorway taking in the venue and the crowd.

The inside was just as magnificent. The room was huge encompassing almost the entire space of the castle. Two Grand staircases wrapped around the right and left wall end facing the front door. They led up to a balcony encircling the main room with doors leading off to parts unknown.

On the left side of the room, more rock-centered music was playing. Ember apparently could not help herself and had jumped up to join the performers. Right in front of that was the dance floor. The other side of the room, farthest from the stage was the dance floor, had sofas, armchairs and refreshments and people just milling about chatting. Writer could just see some ecto food and a small table of human food. Writer spotted more of the red and blue lights hanging high in the air while a glance down revealed some embedded in the floor regulating the temperature below.

In the center of the room splitting the sitting area off from the dancing was a giant ectoplasm spruce tree. The trunk was gooey and flowing, the branches waved a bit like flames or vapor but not quite as drastic. The needles were sparks like from a sparkler flinging beads of light and sprinkling down on the people in the air, on the dance floor and lounge areas.

After a moment Writer decided to move towards the food. He felt a bit low after his time in the mortal air. On his way, he spotted more details. Chanukkiahs placed in special alcoves in the pillars scattered around. Dreidels were placed next to them along with vials of oil. Poinsettias set on end tables with white tablecloths, with markers and pens to write a person's name or just draw. All of the furniture while completely made of ice and snow seemed to be very comfy.

Never had he ever seen so many different ghosts from different regions of the Infinite Realms in one place, outside of political debates at least. And they were everywhere. On the dance floor, in the air, on the walls, Youngblood seemed to be sliding down the railing of one of the stairs. Knights from Princess Dorothea's kingdom spoke with someone who looked to be from Science City. A famous lawyer from New City spoke with a warrior from the Far Frozen Tribe. Pandora, herself, seemed to be dancing with Technus of all people. Ghosts were everywhere, floating high in the air, sitting on the designated furniture and others munched on food, some still scaling the stairs by foot rather than by flight.

It was like stepping foot in a literal fairytale and Writer quite honestly was at a loss of what to do, lost in his numb feelings to do much more than simply be. So, there he was, munching on some ghost crackers and cheese when the host himself approached. The Ghost Child had done nothing more than thrown a white suit coat over his normal outfit, somehow walking the balance of punk and formal.

"Hey Writer, how are you doing?"

At that moment the ghost forgot he was supposed to be holding a grudge and just nodded. "I am alright. I wasn't expecting all this," he said honestly.

The halfa scratched the back of his head. "Yeah neither was I, but things just started growing until BAM castle in the sky with ice diamonds."

"How did you do this?" he asked floundering. Danny took a seat next to him.

"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to pull in a tone of favors, call up a lot of friends, and rack my brain for anything people would want for trade. But considering we had a near zero budget I think we did alright."

"Alright? Danny this is amazing. This is the definition of a Christmas miracle, and you, of all beings, pulled it off."

While the Writer's words were nothing but positive, the halfa's eyes dimmed and a small frown fell into place; but just for a second before he shook himself and turned back to his guest. "Speaking of. I wanted to give you something, kind of, as an apology for last…Christmas." The host of the party handed him a folder filled with printed paper and stood quickly almost awkwardly or maybe nervous. "If you get too overwhelmed there are rooms upstairs for that. They have punching bags if you want to hit something but also just couches and stuff if you want some alone time away from prying eyes."

With that, the boy left. Weaving through the crowd once more. It was a few minutes before Writer took the boy up on the offer and retired upstairs for a bit. When he did, he found himself opening the folder. Inside neatly pressed was a copy of the Christmas poem he had written that Daniel had destroyed last year. He was more than a little surprised to find a few pages extra. A short story of a child who found Christmas to be the opposite of what it should. Tearing his family apart and delivering nothing but pain, disaster, and neglect. It spoke of how the season followed him everywhere, there was no escape. How everyone trying to 'cheer him up' only proved to deaden his mood more. Which pushed him to search for an escape only to end up ruining everyone else's Christmas. In the end, the boy found peace in the Holiday but only after leaving all the oppressive, negative feelings behind and taking shelter with the last beings he would expect to turn to.

The story was horribly written, switched tenses randomly, had little to no form of grammar and yet it was the best story he had ever read. It pushed him to tears of sadness and then to joy. Which turned out to be exactly what the ghost needed to unleash all his numb washed up emotions. A few minutes later he re-entered the party invigorated and ready to celebrate this glorious day of peace.

 **-)(-**

 **Don't worry there's more**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	7. Crystal

_Crystal_

Danny was pulled into conversation after conversation after conversation. He tried to keep things short but these were ghosts, they loved to talk, they loved to hear themselves talk, and they all desired to be heard. So, more times than not Danny was trapped on the receiving end of a long-winded explanation of something or another. Sometimes Danny would be prompted into one himself. One overlining theme was the awe and excitement of what he had accomplished. News of where the castle was spread like no one's business and more than a few ghosts actually went to 'disprove' the rumor of the venue floating over his town only to come back proclaiming it as truth.

The conversations, faces, and people all blended together though there were some memorable ones.

"Hey Daniel" the host blinked and turned to see his full ghost clone standing not too far away.

"Dude you made it!" Danny said beaming, for once actually thrilled.

The ghost himself shot him a weak smile and nodded. Either someone had helped him or he was getting better at being his own person. Even with all the similarities of being a clone, no one would ever confuse the two as the same being. Not right now anyway. Phantom had had enough of that while he was still 'living' with Vlad.

"Did you come up with a name to go by? Meeting people might be difficult without one." Danny asked trying to not sound awkward about it.

"I figured I would just go by 'Tom' for now." He shared. "Though I am a bit overwhelmed. Any recommendations on where I should start getting to know people?"

Danny paused a second. "Well, Frostbite and his people (they're the Yeti looking ghosts) would be an easy one with your ice core and all, but they would be really interested in how you mastered it without coming to them." 'Tom' made a face. "Princess Dorothea is nice as long as you don't make her mad. Pandora looks scary but she's a big mom."

The full ghost version of the halfa hummed. "As beneficial as it would be to be acquainted with such high-end people, perhaps I should start smaller. I don't have that much experience interacting with people." Phantom disclosed while glancing around almost worriedly.

Danny bit his lip. "We do have rooms upstairs if things get too much and you need a break. Otherwise, maybe you should just try mingling and see where it takes you?" Danny suggested without much of a clue himself. He had never been one for social gathering either but at least he had been exposed to it. Phantom… not so much.

Phantom nodded. "Um," he mumbled, fidgeting. "Have. you. Seen him… yet?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I haven't. though I haven't really gone looking so he could be here."

The quiet specter nodded his thanks and slipped away in the sea of specters and Danny got pulled away by someone else. It was a little bit later that the teen host caught sight of someone he was only vaguely expecting.

"Hey Red." He spoke startling the hunter who sat on an ice and snow couch in full ghost hunter garb with a distinct lack of weapons. "You understood my directions. Great." Because Valery was already in Amity Park and had her own mode of transportation through the air, it was simple for her to fly up instead of using the portal. The ghost shield worked on ghosts and their ghost signatures but it did nothing to humans.

"Yeah." The huntress said voice dazed. "I got tired of being at home alone and figured I'd give it a shot."

Danny frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside the girl.

She sighed. "it's just-" she paused, trying to put her feelings to words. "bizarre. Seeing all these ghosts. Ghosts I have fought, you have fought. And they're here and they're not violent. They're not being evil. They're just…"

Danny hummed. "Welcome to the truce." He said gazing around himself.

"How-" Valery floundered. "How can you go back to fighting them after this? How can you go back to hating them?"

Danny shrugged. "You don't," he answered simply. "I never really hated ghosts in general. Not like you or the Fenton's at least. When I started out, I thought I did. but looking back I realize it was more pent up anger at myself and my death than them. When I came to terms with my problems, stuff got better. I met some good ghosts. Ghosts that were just misunderstood. Then last year's Winter Holiday Truce Party came up and I was where you are now."

Valery looked around. The ghost that once locked her and Phantom together and hunted like animals was making out with a fire-haired girl. The ghost that Valery remembered as being partly responsible for trapping Amity Park in a bubble and transporting the town into the Ghost Zone was dancing like a fool, probably drunk.

"What am I supposed to do tomorrow?"

Danny nodded to himself. "Tomorrow some ghost may attack and you may have to fight them in order to keep your family, friends, and home safe. Tomorrow you may be cursing their name. Tomorrow they may hurt you. But today, we live in today. Today we ignore yesterday and we block out thoughts of tomorrow. Today we have fun and forget about everything because this day is one day in the year, we know we can."

Valery nodded slowly to herself taking a breath and stood. Looking around the room her eyes fell on the dance floor. It was like a wild club. People jumping. Ghosts flying. Waving hands around and doing whatever they want. Valery Grey, the Red Huntress, someone who once swore to annihilate all ghosts leaped into the crowd. No one so much as blinked at the human hunter's intrusion. In fact, more than a few pulled her into a dance as well because today they could.

Sometime after that Tucker flagged Danny down. He and the others had been at the castle for hours but had been busy elsewhere. Making sure everything had been running smoothly while Danny was trapped greeting guests.

"We are currently hosting two times the amount of ghosts we expected," Tucker explained.

Danny's lips narrowed in worry. "How are supply's going?"

"The food is fine." Tucker exclaimed. "I did a bit of research why." He said pulling up his iPad. "it looks like the castle is keeping all of the ectoplasm given off by the ghosts and your humongous ecto-tree locked inside. It's not up to Infinite Realm levels of ecto-atmosphere but it takes away the bite of the mortal realm so not all the ghosts need food."

Danny nodded to himself.

"That being said, we should have a plan if the food supplies run out, especially if more people keep showing up. Some might be forced to hang outside. And the longer they're outside the more food they need and the sooner we run out."

Danny nodded to himself. Thinking. "Well if we had time, I would modify the shield to help keep the ectoplasm in outside like it does with the castle but we don't have time and it would take much longer to make that atmosphere outside suitable" Danny paused in thought. "Do you think we can get more ectoplasm trees. Or any ecto plant life? If we line the most used paths with them it would at least lower the strain."

"I don't know how much we can get on Christmas day but I suppose I can call the others and try."

"Do what you can," Danny replied. "We have some time before people are forced to venture outside."

Tucker nodded and wandered off. Danny didn't get the chance to search out his next conversations because the 'conversation' came to him.

"Daniel" growled an oh so familiar voice.

The boy in question rolled his eyes before plastering on a fake host grin and turning to his enemy. "Vladdy you made it."

"Daniel why must you bypass all of my plans?" Vlad growled.

"Really?" Danny said in phlox ignorance. "What plan would that be?"

"The one that would have turned this party into a flaming disaster of epic proportions." Vlad hissed back.

Danny raised an eyebrow sarcastically, crossing his arms. "And I thought I was a scrooge. Come on Vlad this is the one day we don't have to fight, why can't you just enjoy it?"

"It's not that Daniel," Vlad said letting his anger drip away some though his annoyance was still clear. "I love the Winter Holiday Truce as much as any other ghosts. This is how I've met most of my minions, this is when I hear the rumors of the Ghost Zone, this night is normally a huge day, not just for relaxation but for business as well."

"Then why try to sabatosh it?" Danny asked confused.

"Because you are more important." Vlad blurted out and gave a defeated sigh. "Daniel you're not the most popular ghost in the Great Between. Your 'hero work' has put you at odds with a lot of beings. It was no surprise to me that you were chosen to host this celebration. And given how I have been unable to rid you of such bothersome behavior that opinion has not changed. As long as you remain everyone's enemy they will enact revenge by floundering you with the biggest burden of the year."

"But-" Vlad emphasized. "if your first year hosting was a disaster like no other. Something that ruined the holiday itself for everyone involved then no matter how unpopular you get you would never be chosen to host another one."

Danny slumped in shocked disbelief. "Honestly Vlad! That was your plan? Really? Do you know how much grief every ghost in the Great Between would have given me if 'my' party was a flop? Heck if this party failed that badly it would become legendary and everyone in the Zone would probably turn against me."

"You're being a touch extreme don't you think?" Vlad deadpanned.

"No, I'm really not." Danny said back seriously. "Ghost gossip like no other. And they love this day and what it represents like no other. If your plan had succeeded, I would have gone down in history as a Winter Holiday hating monster and I would have become even more 'unpopular' possibly to a dangerous level. Well…" Danny paused in thought. "more dangerous."

"Well if you stopped your heroing game and focused more on gathering power and asserting your dominance maybe you wouldn't have to worry about how the Ghost Zone populous perceive you?"

"and I suppose you don't care about how the citizens of Amity Park view you, oh lovely Mayor?" Danny shot back.

"You obviously don't." Plasmius shot back just as fast. "You can't please everyone, Daniel. So, it's time you prioritize who is best to stay on the good side of. The people you are surrounded by every day or the monsters in another realm." Vlad's eyes narrowed "I know you have what it takes to twist this town, and the ghost community your way. You can manipulate them, I've seen you do it on rare occasions." Danny looked away shifting uncomfortably but didn't deny it. "and yet you insist on doing things the hard way just because 'it's the _right_ thing to do'."

"Just because I'm not using the skills you force-fed me doesn't mean I can't handle things." Danny started before gesturing around them. "If I can do all of this in one month then I can handle hosting the 'biggest burden of the year' a few more times. I can take care of myself Vlad you know that. I don't need your twisted _help_ and I never wanted it. This is _my life_ and I am going to do things _my way_."

Plasmius eyed Daniel critically and sighed again. "You have come far. And in only a years' time." Vlad smirked. "It will be interesting where you go ten years from now." The older and significantly more evil halfa bent down and whispered his next words. "You'll come around and see my way of thinking Daniel. Just give it time."

Plasmius straightened smoothing out his suit jacket and floated off into the midst of the ever-growing crowd.

"That was almost my level of ominous." Suddenly came a voice from besides Danny.

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed his emotions going a full 180 in the way only a ghost can accomplish. "you're here!"

The Time Ghost nodded. "I did have to play with time's flow around your castle a bit in order to manifest in the human world but I am here."

Danny tackled the elder in a hug. "I'm glad you made it." He said before pulling back. "So, what do you think?"

The Time Ghost gazed around the room. "Very impressive. You truly have excelled in your ice manipulation, as well as your preparation skills."

Danny caught the almost see-through jab and smiled. "oh, haha. Yes, I'm getting better at planning." Danny paused eyes shifting to were Plasmius disappeared. "I suppose I have Vlad to thank for that." he murmured. As he shifted uncomfortably.

"As much as I disagree with the older halfa on a great many of things there are some 'unsavory' skills that you are now safer because he 'force-fed' them to you." The timeless ghost leaned down placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just because you learned it from him, just because they are seen as 'bad' does not mean they will taint you. Remain conscious when you use them and you will be fine."

"Thanks." Danny nodded feeling slightly better at the development and straightened with a sudden idea. "Do you think you could reassure someone else for me? Normally I wouldn't ask but he really needs help, and guidance right now."

"I assume you speak of the elder of the new residence's of your lair." Danny nodded. "His well being mostly depends on his choice but I will do what I can.

"That would be great, thanks.

Then the Time Ghost as well took his leave. Danny took a moment to close his eyes and relax some. He was blowing a bit of smoke in Vlad's face when he said he was fine hosting this thing again. The day wasn't anywhere near over. He still had hours of partying left. Thousands of guests (some who had not yet arrived) to greet and everything to keep ahead of.

As much as he hated it, he had no time to worry about Phantom, or where his parents or Jazz were or even the moral atmosphere. All he could do was live in the now and do whatever it took to get through the party the best he could. They had come this far, no way they were going to drop the ball now.

 **-)(-**

 **Ah, the 'honor' of hosting parties. It takes a special kind of person to do it.**

 **Thank your host this year**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	8. Castle

_Castle_

"Make sure to open SANTA'S gift first Danny."

Danny Fenton let out a miniscule sigh before shooting a small pleading gaze to his Mom. She caught it closing her mouth and offered a very thin tense smile. "Actually Dad, I was thinking I would start with the family presents first."

This made Dad glum for a second and his Mom puff out in glee. After so long of the same song and dance, one learned how to keep things somewhat peaceful during the holidays. And the fact was that Dad didn't hold grudges like Mom did. At least Jack and Maddie were trying this year. They loved their children they really did but…

Danny shook his head briefly and focused on the present he was opening. This one was Jazz's, nice and neutral. Danny unraveled it to find a sweatshirt from Jazz's college. He shot her a smile and thanks. Jazz accepted it before opening the gift Danny gave her. Inside was a cookbook of sorts. It was a binder with printed paper in laminated sleeves. Inside were all the recipes the two cooked together. Some he had added to, and at the very end was a section for ghost food recipes. Jazz smiled and thanked Danny back. Maddie and Jack opened their gifts at the same time. Maddie revealed a pair of fuzzy socks and a yeti coffee mug. Jack received a heated chair cover.

They didn't burst into an anger-filled rage (a world record) and the teens opened their next set of gifts. They got halfway through the presents before the facade broke. Mom's idle comment about science being the purpose of disclaiming the _impossible_ set Dad off.

Jazz and Danny calmly packed up their gifts, both unwrapped and wrapped, and headed downstairs to the portal.

"How long do you think it will last this year?" Danny asked casually. Surprised at how he wasn't upset with his parents fighting. As much as he loved them and they loved him, he had successfully distanced himself enough that this yearly spat didn't tear at him like it once did, or maybe he had simply grown.

"I'm going to say in the next few days." Jazz said whimsically. "They have ghost stuff to investigate and they have been arguing more than enough to get it all out of there system." Thank all higher beings that was all she said on the matter. Danny had been subject to enough of her rambling thesis of why their normally loving and devoted parents chose this one time of the year (dedicated to peace and joy for all) to fight nonstop.

Once on the other side of the portal door, the two moved along the ice platform. As they neared the edge a wooden painted black door appeared before them. It had white highlights along its door frame and the metal handle was painted white. On the front of the door, dead-center stood a familiar white D with a P insignia. The Danny Phantom emblem.

Jazz had a free hand and opened the door and held it open for her brother. Once the two walked through and the door latched shut and faded from existence. Inside the lair was a welcomed sight. Sam and Ellie were in the kitchen finishing up the last of the cooking before they all ate. Tucker was on his computer talking adamantly to Phantom who was looking over the Technogeek's shoulder at the screen. There was no sign of the infant clone but Danny could feel the little guy safely tucked away upstairs sleeping soundly.

"Your back!" Ellie exclaimed joyfully from the kitchen.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Danny joked though a hint of sadness in his tone.

If they saw it, it was ignored. "Well, it's going to be a couple of minutes to dinner," Sam called.

Danny and Jazz placed their presents (wrapped and unwrapped) under the small ecto tree in the living area. It was one of the furs that they had taken from the Ice castle before they let it go. By the time the party was over everyone was exhausted and done with the castle. They went back one more time to strip it of everything they could, the decorations that survived the ghost party, the machinery keeping it from drifting, and the portal they built. Then they left. The castle was still laced with tons of ectoplasm but now it floated freely with the wind, going wherever.

"So what are you two conspiring about?" Danny asked coming up to look over Tucker's other shoulder.

"We're researching names for Phantom," Tucker said glancing at his long-time friend.

Danny looked to his clone pleasantly surprised. "Really?! What brought this on?"

Phantom gave him a look he hadn't seen in a while, one that highlighted his more jerky nature. "It seems that other ghosts can tell our ectoplasm is similar so I'm still getting confused for you despite how different we are." The ghost clones expression became very, very sly, something that reminded Danny briefly of Vlad but he brushed it off. Phantom hadn't been this animated for a long time. "and lord knows being confused as you, will only hinder my apprenticeship so it is best I do everything in my power to prevent that mistake."

"APPRENTICESHIP!" Everyone stopped, dropped and turned their attention to the ghost.

"What apprenticeship? When did this happen?" Jazz asked in astonished delight.

"Clockwork offered it at the party." Ah, so that's why he had been asking about CW. "and I've decided to accept."

Jazz squealed like a little girl jumping in place before leap-hugging Phantom-soon-to-be-named something different. "I'm happy for you little brother."

There was a beat of silence. Jazz pulled away suddenly looking at Danny guiltily. Everyone was surprised but Phantom looked alarmed. Danny only smiled and walked forward. "That's great news bro," Danny said pulling him into a shake, part hug, part pat on the back. "Seriously this has made my day." He said locking eyes with Phantom and projecting his happiness for the ghost. Something shifted in the full Ghost's eyes and he relaxed.

Feeling a shift in the lair Danny looked to see Ellie standing very still hands clenched on the strainer that held noodles. Without a second of hesitation, Danny called out. "Careful sis, your dripping." Ellie didn't react at first, eyes glaring down at the ground. Water still seeping off the noodles and onto the floor. At least until Sam elbowed her.

"He's talking to you."

Ellie started and looked up. "What?" She asked looking around.

"He said your noodles are dripping little sister." Jazz answered for Danny

Ellie paused for a second longer looking shocked her eyes finding Danny's. He answered with a smile. "Seriously sis, do you need help?"

"No." she answered quietly putting the noodles back in the pan they came from. Sam gently took over. The girl looking to be 13 turned away from the food flying across the room and tackling Danny into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Ellie"

-)(-

Short and Sweat

…or is it?

"What do you mean I'm hosting the next one?" Danny exclaimed loudly.

It was New Year's day. Danny had been invited to the Great Between's New Years Meeting. It was the day they all got together to figure out who hosted what for the new year. As well as talk out disputes. He had already managed to fully befriend Ghostwriter and arranged for Jazz to comb through his selection of books. Danny accepted Pandora's request of biweekly fight training. He had somehow been cajoled into providing some snowfall for Ember's next show in the Infinite Realms. Kitty and Johnny had roped him to go to a concert with them in New City, they somehow got him to agree to ask Sam and Tucker to go too.

On less happy notes, Skulker had been trying to rope Danny into a discussion on where his pelt should rest after he catches the halfa and skins him. Walker gave him a scroll almost two feet long filled with all of his offenses over the last year and a half along with how much time in jail he owes him. Fright Knight had been trying to flag him down for the last hour. Spectra tried to convince him to let her come into his territory and depress people promising to only touch his enemies. Desiree was offering him his 'greatest wish' in exchange for free reign of his town. The only reason others hadn't tried to do the same was because everyone was called to the Holiday talk.

"Ghost child, you created a floating Christmas ice castle, complete with ghosts food, and music; in one month. I can't wait to see what you'll do with a full year's notice." All the ghosts murmured in agreement.

Danny let his forehead hit the tabletop in front of him and groaned. He could feel Vlad doing a 'told ya so' look from wherever he was.

'Well,' he thought to himself. 'at least as long as I'm hosting the Winter Holiday Truce party I'm not allowed to host any other parties.'

 **-)(-**

 **Okay, now we're done.**

 **This is a stand-alone story in a mega-crossover that I am currently planning. This and 'lair called home' are going to be 'origin stories' so they take place before the actual crossovers. The crossover world will be called 'Alliance'**

 **The first story of the crossover will be 'Detention Island'**

 **There will probably be other 'origin stories' from the other crossover worlds before I get to that so keep an eye out.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


End file.
